Jareth: Self Analysis
by JTheGoblinKing
Summary: Ehh... I wrote this over ten years ago. Bear with me. I was a teenager.


Disclaimer: The following is an old Labyrinth fan fiction I wrote for a Labyrinth fan fiction group years. Labyrinth belongs to Henson. Most, if not all, of the Labyrinth fan fiction I am going to post here is at least ten years old, if not older. You will see the original dates they were written placed into these documents. These fan fictions predate the canon of Return to Labyrinth.

To: .

Subject: [labyfic] An Essay by Jareth

From:

Date: Mon, 13 Dec 1999 19:42:48 EST

--------

A reason for the seemingly reason-less:

An explanation of sorts

By Jareth

This is a psychologically explanatory essay for The Labyrinth

adventure of Sarah Williams by the "psychological malfunction" himself.

This is how I had seen it...

"Anything is possible and nothing is what it seems." As I have said

before...

The Labyrinth as I see is a journey through Sarah's on conceptions of her own

physical reality. I was, I believe at the time, a manifestation of her own

inner desires for her, the Id like being of her consciousness that craves

without consequence. I was for her own self- the self-concerning part that

is always desiring something else, if you will.

All of The Labyrinth is manifested in Sarah's physical reality in one

form or another. In the novelization by A C H Smith based on the screen play

by Terry Jones I had the similar appearance of the man her mother had run off

with a few years before "Jeremy".

I suppose that is what makes my Labyrinth so difficult. It is always a

personal journey. It is like a journey of one's own consciousness and like

the human mind itself, it is ever changing yet ever constant.

I was represented as her darkness or as close as one can get to

darkness in a truly innocent mind. I had to be. Of course I simply had to

live up to her dark ideals and expectations of me. She wanted an antagonist.

That is what I had tried to provide for her.

I see the Labyrinth as a being representation of the ego and

Sarah as being her own super ego in her awareness and judgment of what is

right and wrong, the true self with a sense of personal justice and morality.

I think the Labyrinth is an exploration of her own sense of being. It

is The revelation of the personal evolution of her existence; in other words

she is growing up by the journey of her own conciseness and by the self

revelation involved in solving The Labyrinth and by doing the near to

impossible in defying and denying me.

Now, if something is believed in it can be made real with that

belief. I think that at this time I had wanted to be made a real entity that

could exist beyond Sarah and on my own but I simply could not, because at

this time I may have only been a part of her.

Something can be manifested as real or made more powerful in the

physical reality if it is a shared in a belief by others. The human mind is a

very powerful thing. And is not the world of dreams a shared reality? All

realities are connected by the world of dreams in the unit of consciousness

in all living beings. There are worlds within worlds, you see. . Anything

that can be conceived of within the human mind can be made real if it is

truly believed in and that belief is held by a strong will. It is a wonder

that even I do not fully comprehend all the power that can be held within one

imaginative human mind. The human mind can create and destroy. The

manifestation of something literal from the mental is not really uncommon at

all.

I do not think that Toby represents Sarah's innocence but perhaps he

seems to be symbolically her innocence taken away. He is, I think actually

showing Sarah that she must now grow up and leave the childhood in fact to

the child while still calling upon her dreams every now and again as most

creative human adults often do. "I don't know why be every now and again in

my life- I need you, all of you."

Personally I think the whole Labyrinth was made at this time to be

Sarah's psychological development. My theory as to everything in relation to

The Labyrinth as it stands is...

(I know that I have said this all before but I think I might be right

just be right. I am seldom if ever wrong.)

The Labyrinth is where Everything seems possible and nothing is what it

seems. As I have said before but we should always expect the unexpected...

The Labyrinth as I see was for her a journey through Sarah's on

perspective subconscious speaking of her own material reality. I for her, was

a manifestation of her own inner desires, the id like being of her

consciousness that craves without consequence, the self concerning part that

is always desiring something else. All of The Labyrinth is manifested in

Sarah's physical reality in one form or another. In the novel by A. C. H.

Smith Jareth had the similar appearance of the man her mother had run off

with a few years before "Jeremy".

I was represented as her darkness or as close as one can get to darkness

in a truly innocent mind. Now, please, I am not truly a villain but merely an

antagonist. I only played the villain because that was what Sarah had

expected and had wanted of me to be. "Everything! Everything that you had

wanted I had done. You asked that the child be taken. I took him. You cowered

before me- I was frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world

upside down and I have done it all for you! I'm exhausted from living up to

your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?"

Though I must say that I did not think that I really much cared for

that role all that much. I do not think that I could ever really find my way

in to the part, as it were. It simply was not the role that I would want to

take on; it was not what I had wished to be. I only tried and so only was the

image of what Sarah had wanted of me to be.

I do not think you can give me a true personality definition

because I was a psychological manifestation from Sarah's own consciousness or

perhaps the manifestation from all and any such beings as she is, the being

that is conceived from dreamers.

The human mind is a universe whole and entire unto itself. All

these universes, human awareness as a whole, are connected by the realm of

dreams. The key stone to this reality, this state of being has many

manifestations. It had many names and physical appearances. And this may be

where I truly originate from though now I have the past and future and

present that this had provided for me with the ideals of many dreamers who

held a faith from that. I was just one incarnation of such a being. I see

the Labyrinth as a being the ego and Sarah as being her own super ego in her

awareness and judgment of what is right and wrong, the true self with a sense

of personal justice and morality.

I think the Labyrinth is an exploration of her own sense of being. It

is the revelation of the personal evolution of her existence; in other words

she is quite simply growing up. "It keeps changing, what am I supposed to

do?" The Labyrinth I think symbolizes her psychological development. Like the

universe itself, like the human mind it is ever constant yet ever changing

and you can never really turn back. You must keep moving to find the answers

and to learn your lessons of life as Sarah does through her journey through

her own personalized Labyrinth for everything in the Labyrinth IS manifested

in her physical reality. Such a journey to define oneself and to mature is

often quite difficult.

Notice that The Labyrinth is a universe unto itself for it is the

manifestation of one human mind and that truly is boundless. There are worlds

within worlds and yes that can cause it to be a timeless yet solidified

physical reality. You dreamt me in to creation and so I am real but my

history did not start at the moment of your dreaming. I was given a past in

that creation and a present and for myself now with my own will a future.

Notice that everything in Sarah's reality, her Dog Merlin, her toys and books

are symbolized physically or metaphorically in The Labyrinth.

Now, if something is believed in it can be made real with that

belief.

I know that I had wanted to be made a real entity that could exist beyond

Sarah and on my own (Or at least that is how they had made me seem with that

film) but I simply could not, because I was a part of her. "I can't live

within you." Anything conceived of a strong will and believed in can be made

in to the physical reality. A strong belief in something can create as well

as destroy if a belief is lost but if this thing believed in has developed

it's own will and awareness it's existence cannot be denied.

Who knows, perhaps it is you who have make me real somehow. Something

can be manifested as real or made more powerful in the physical reality if

others share it in a belief. The human mind is a very powerful thing. And is

not the world of dreams a shared reality? All realities are connected by the

world of dreams in the unit of consciousness in all living beings. There are

worlds within worlds. Anything that can be conceived of within the human

mind, a universe of it's own can be made real. The manifestation of something

literal from the mental is not uncommon but once such a being holds it's own

consciousness it cannot be denied for it's will alone would sustain itself

but the belief in others would grant it, it's power.

Werewolfism for example, if one studied the occult the belief that

someone can be a werewolf "Lycanthropy". And the actual condition of being a

werewolf is called "Lycanthropy" because the mental sense or belief is so

potent that it can have physical reactions and so the two conditions are

considered almost exactly the same. That is how strong the human mind is. If

something is conceived in shared belief it can be manifested real with and

then from beyond there exist without the need of others. It would no longer

need to live "Within you" as it were.

Now as for did I really love her or not…

I did love her if one were to take the songs were sung "As the

world falls down" and "Within you" as being the truth of the character that I

am. For in most stories of this type songs of that type are expressions of

what the character is truly thinking and or feeling. Perhaps the ball was

initially to be a seduction and distraction but I see it as being as Edgar

Allen Poe once wrote "A dream within a dream" and perhaps this was a shared

dream between Sarah and myself. It seems s for the way I so intently involved

myself with the crystal orbs before said sequence and by the expression on my

face as I was rejected in the ball. I, being such a creature that I am,

would exist within a dream. And I would do this just as I could in this

reality or any other realm of being for that matter. Therefor I was totally

aware in the ball room scene as Sarah, perhaps more so in that I am the

master of that realm and Sarah had been made to forget her initial task at

hand of rescuing her half brother.

I must admit now that I was astonished at Sarah's tenacity when she

had made it to my final challenge of The Escher room and our final

confrontation. I had never seen someone; it seems with so much courage.

Everything, everything that I had done I had done for her. I may very well

have been in love with her for I had needed her to make myself manifest. I

wanted her to believe in me so that I could be made real and would no longer

have to live within her as it were.

I do not think that you can say that I am a human being per-say

in that I exist in said reality of the universe inside of Sarah's being. For

all human minds are universes unto themselves but I does hold clearly human

qualities. I do feel anger, lust, desire, boredom, frustration, obviously

with the "Magic Dance' number and there is why I do feel love.

I think that the incarnation of myself that you to see in the film

is actually the byproduct of Terry Jones' screenplay and David Bowie's song

writing and performing talents. If not for the songs then the Jareth that you

would see might be a totally different creature then the Jareth that you have

all grown to love and have helped to make manifested.

In fact David Bowie had rejected to do many films because he refused

to play a true villain. As said in "Stardust, The life story of David Bowie"

by Henry Edwards and Tony Zanetta -out of print since 1986 David Bowie had

taken on the role of my character but refused to play a villain. I think

that David Bowie saw me as being an antagonist but not really as being a true

villain at all.

There are many old legends of a goblin king very similar to the form

"Jareth" in Labyrinth, all different manifestations of myself. There is the

old Charles Dickens short story "The goblins who stole a sexton" and there is

the poem "The goblin market" by Christian Rossetti or it may have been Emily

Dickenson, I forget which at this particular moment. I do believe that it

had been Christina Rosetti. I believe that it was this charming young woman

who had once said "Who has seen the wind, neither you nor I, but when the

trees bow down their heads the wind is passing by,"

There is the old fairy tale "The princess and the Goblins" also under the

title "The goblin princess".

Maybe I was and or is real and a belief in me is what keeps me alive

and powerful, for the realm of dreams is a reality of it's own. I do not

think that I really need to tell you if this is true or not.

Maybe I was and or am real and a belief in me is what does keep me

alive and powerful, for the realm of dreams is a reality of it's own. I'm

psychotic, you all should know that by now but what is sanity anyway but an

ideal sate not unlike perfection itself. No one is really truly sane.

Everyone has problems. Anyone who says otherwise, who claims to be totally

sane is either a fool or is lying.

Who knows? Perhaps you all make me real somehow by your belief in

me and in placing so much value in to your priceless fantasies. You gave me

depth, a personality, a style, a past, a present and now even a future.

Though I can remember as far back as one thousand, one hundred and thirty

four years that past I do not think would have existed without your faith in

me. I suppose that what I may be trying to say here in now is simply thank

you. There I have said it. Don't think that you will find me saying it

again any time soon.

"You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it, I

thank you all, but it's been no bed of roses, no pleasure cruise, I consider

it a challenge before the whole human race and I'd never lose,"- Freddie

Mercury the former lead singer of the music group Queen, with the song "We

are the champions"

Now after thirteen years of silent obscurity after the creation of that

film I felt that it was time I set the record straight as it were. And it

was time a few words needed to be said and I have said them and I am not

likely to grant it that you might hear them again anytime soon.

Yours always,

Jareth, The Goblin King

Counter signed:

Raven-

Jareth's personal assistant, and public opinion manager and moderator.

(This is the sort of employment one gains if you find that you cannot solve

The Labyrinth)

PS, I did not lose my mind. I just misplaced it. That's all. By any chance have

you seen it?


End file.
